This invention is related to automatic bingo card dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus in which a group of a predetermined number of cards are stripped from a stack of cards by a pusher member with means for adjusting the number of cards in the group.
Bingo cards are usually dispensed manually at a bingo hall in groups such as 5, 10 or 15, depending on the number the player desires to use. Some automatic bingo card dispensers are disclosed in the prior art, however, they have not been generally commercially accepted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,035 was issued to H. J. Ackerman on May 20, 1969. The Ackerman patent discloses a device for automatically dispensing a selected number of cards, however, he employs a series of stacks with one card being stripped from the bottom of each stack. The number of stacks being stripped depends upon the number of push buttons being energized.
One of the problems associated with bingo card dispensers is that the thickness of the cards varies over a period of time, that is, they tend to expand with use. The Ackerman device does not have adjustable means for accommodating the variable thickness of a group of bingo cards.